thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Myers
Jade Myers Daughter of Juventas Ad æqualitate Mortalium Roleplayed by: JaguarStar19 Personality At first glance, Jade's the stereotypical girly girl. The one who likes to paint her nails and gossip about who likes who, and the latest fashion mishap on the red carpet. But at second or third glance, you begin to see the real Jade. The one who likes to shoot arrows, and steal things and use people to her advantage. Jade actually loves to hike and swim and maybe kill a monster or too, then in the afternoon, work on her plan to achieve equality. She hates the gods for not helping mortals achieve equality and peace. History Jade's father, Jack Myers, met Juventas in Tuscany, Italy, in the city of Florence, to be exact, Jack was there on a long business trip, and while getting his coffee, he was dazzled by the young woman in front of him in line. They talked for a little bit, and then he asked her name. She replied, "Veronica". However, when "Veronica" got up to the counter to purchase her coffee, discovered that the counter wouldn't take her money (denarii). Jack stepped in and bought "Veronica's" coffee for her. The two talked and Jack asked her out on a date. She agreed, and they set the time for 8:00 that night. The date went great and the two went out on a couple more dates, and during one of which Veronica got pregnent, but then Jack had to leave to go back to France, where he was from. He never knew about the baby, who was born and named Bret. The baby boy stayed with Juventas/Veronica throughout that year. The next year, Jack visited Florence again, this time to move there. Amazingly enough, he ran into "Veronica" again, as she was going to be his real estate agent. The two went out on more dates, during which one that "Veronica" got pregnent again. This time, Jack knew about the pregnancy and helped her through it. After a healthy baby girl was born, "Veronica" revealed the truth about herself and told him that he also had a baby boy named Brent. She then left Jack, who was devastated. Jack moved out to a country home near a forest, also close to a city. He tried to raise his kids the best he could, to no sucess. Jade looked up to Bret too much, and Bret was a troublemaker. He drew all over the walls, took things, talked back to his parents. So Jade followed in her borther's footsteps, but in a different manner. When she started school, she quickly got into the popular group, then used it to her advantage. Like in second grade, she stole something from the teacher and then blamed it on another kid. The kid got in trouble and Jade got off fine. One day when she was in second grade, the wolves came for her brother, who was in third. Her father let Bret go with them, and Jade hated him for it. She began to spend lots of time outside, to have an excuse not to spend any with her dad. She climbed trees, hiked, played in the creek, and made a treehouse. Oh, and she found a US army ranger website and learned how to make her own bow and arrows. She would store the bow in her treehouse, and when she was in the woods, she would practice shooting. She actually got very good, until one day, when she was 10, some other person came into the woods, HER woods, as she liked to call them. She was so surprised, she realeased her bowstring and shot them in the arm. The person had to go to the hospital and Jade swore never to use that bow again unless absolutly nessisary. She went back to her old hobby and using people to her advantage and generally being a bully. But two years later, she felt the old urge to shoot coming back. She gave in, and went to her old treehouse. She got out her arrows and began to shoot. It just so happened that a RJ member was walking through the woods that day, and once again, Jade shot them. But this time the person was able to heal themself. They introduced themself as Calli and explained to Jade who she was and what the RJ was. Jade decided to join, finally seeing why her life was so bad and horrible. However, once she got there, she learned her borther wasn't there. She keeps trying to find out where he is, but keeps coming up with dead ends. Background General Info Appearence Jade3.png Jade1.png Jade2.png Jade5.png Possessions Pet none Skills Relationships Parents Rivals/Enemies Friends Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Juventas Category:Age 17 Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Jade Myers